a. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to catheters. In particular, the instant invention relates to an irrigated ablative catheter tip with an irrigated catheter tip having a valve to prevent backflow.
b. Background Art
Electrical stimulation of myocardial tissue controls the pumping action of the heart. Stimulation of this tissue in various regions of the heart is controlled by a series of conduction pathways contained within the myocardial tissue. In a healthy heart, contraction and relaxation of the heart muscle (myocardium) occur in an organized fashion as electro-chemical signals pass sequentially through the myocardium from the sinoatrial (SA) node, which consists of a bundle of unique cells disposed in the wall of the right atrium, to the atrioventricular (AV) node, and then into the left and right ventricles via a route that includes the His-Purkinje system. The AV node is located near the ostium of the coronary sinus in the interatrial septum in the right atrium. Each cell membrane of the SA node has a characteristic tendency of a gradual leak of sodium ions over time leading to a periodic break down of the cell membrane periodically, thus allowing an inflow of sodium ions, and thereby causing the SA node cells to depolarize. The SA node cells are in communication with the surrounding atrial muscle cells such that the depolarization of the SA node cells causes the adjacent atrial muscle cells to also depolarize. This depolarization results in atrial systole, during which the atria contract to empty and fill blood into the ventricles. The AV node detects the atrial depolarization from the SA node and, in turn, relays the depolarization impulse into the ventricles via the bundle of His and Purkinje fibers following a brief conduction delay. The His-Purkinje system begins at the AV node and follows along the membranous interatrial septum toward the tricuspid valve through the AV septum and into the membranous interventricular septum. At about the middle of the interventricular septum, the His-Purkinje system splits into right and left branches, which straddle the summit of the muscular part of the interventricular septum.
Abnormal rhythms generally referred to as arrhythmia can occur in the heart. Cardiac arrhythmias arise when the pattern of the heartbeat is changed by abnormal impulse initiation or conduction in the myocardial tissue. The term tachycardia is used to describe an excessively rapid heartbeat resulting from repetitive stimulation of the heart muscle. Such disturbances often arise from additional conduction pathways that are present within the heart either from a congenital developmental abnormality or an acquired abnormality, which changes the structure of the cardiac tissue, such as a myocardial infarction.
A common arrhythmia is Wolff-Parkinson-White syndrome (W-P-W). The cause of W-P-W is generally believed to be the existence of an anomalous conduction pathway or pathways that connect the atrial muscle tissue directly to the ventricular muscle tissue, thus bypassing the normal His-Purkinje system. These pathways are usually located in the fibrous tissue that connects the atrium and the ventricle.
Atrial arrhythmia may also occur. Three of the most common atrial arrhythmia are ectopic atrial tachycardia, atrial fibrillation, and atrial flutter. Atrial fibrillation can cause significant patient discomfort and even death because of a number of associated problems, including e.g., an irregular heart rate (which causes patient discomfort and anxiety), loss of synchronous atrioventricular contractions (which compromises cardiac hemodynamics, resulting in varying levels of congestive heart failure) and stasis of blood flow (which increases the likelihood of thromboembolism).
In the past, problems associated with arrhythmia have been treated with pharmacological treatment. Such treatment may not be effective in all patients and is frequently plagued with side effects, including, e.g., dizziness, nausea, vision problems, and other difficulties.
Alternatively, such disturbances are treated by identifying the conductive pathways and then severing part of this pathway by destroying these cells, which make up a portion of the pathway. Traditionally, this has been done by either cutting the pathway surgically; freezing the tissue, thus destroying the cellular membranes; or by heating the cells, thus denaturing the cellular proteins. The resulting destruction of the cells eliminates their electrical conductivity, thus destroying, or ablating, a certain portion of the pathway. By eliminating a portion of the pathway, the pathway may no longer maintain the ability to conduct, and the tachycardia ceases.
Catheters are a common medical tool that has been used for many years. They are employed, e.g., for medical procedures to examine, diagnose, and treat while positioned at a specific location within the body that is otherwise inaccessible without more invasive procedures. In such procedures, a catheter is first inserted into a vessel near the surface of the body and the guided to a specific location within the body. For example, a catheter may be used to convey an electrical stimulus to a selected location within the human body or a catheter with sensing electrodes may be used to monitor various forms of electrical activity in the human body.
Catheters have increasingly become a common medical procedure for the treatment of certain types of cardiac arrhythmia. Catheter ablation is based on the idea that by ablation (i.e., destroying) abnormal tissue areas in the heart, its electrical system can be repaired and the heart will return to a normal rhythm. During catheter ablation, the catheter is typically inserted in an artery or vein in the leg, neck, or arm of the patient and then threaded, sometimes with the aid of a guide wire or introducer, through the vessels until a distal tip of the catheter reaches the desired location for the medical procedure in the heart.
Most often, cardiac ablation is used to treat supraventricular tachycardias, or SVTs. Types of SVTs are atrial fibrillation, atrial flutter, AV nodal reentrant tachycardia, AV reentrant tachycardia, and atrial tachycardia. Less frequently, ablation can treat heart rhythm disorders that begin in the heart's lower chambers, known as the ventricles. The most common, ventricular tachycardia may also be the most dangerous type of arrhythmia because it can cause sudden cardiac death. For patients at risk for sudden cardiac death, ablation often is used along with an implantable cardioverter device (ICD). The ablation decreases the frequency of abnormal heart rhythms in the ventricles and therefore reduces the number of ICD shocks a patient may experience. For many types of arrhythmias, catheter ablation is successful in 90-98 percent of cases, thus eliminating the need for open-heart surgeries or long-term drug therapies.
During conventional catheter ablation procedures, an energy source is in contact with cardiac tissue to heat the tissue and create a permanent scar or lesion that is electrically inactive or non-contractile. These lesions are designed to interrupt existing conduction pathways commonly associated with arrhythmias within the heart. The particular area for ablation depends on the type of underlying arrhythmia. One common ablation procedure treats atrioventricular nodal reentrant tachycardia (AVNRT). The use of electrode catheters for ablating specific locations within the heart has also been disclosed in, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,641,649, 5,228,442, 5,231,995, 5,263,493, and 5,281,217.
Many variations of ablations procedures are known. For example, ablation of fast or slow AV nodal pathways is disclosed in Singer et al., Catheter Ablation for Arrhythmias, Clinical Manual of Electrophysiology, 421-431 (1993).
Another medical procedure using ablation catheters with sheaths to ablate accessory pathways associated with W-P-W using both a transseptal and retrograde approach is discussed in Saul et al., Catheter Ablation of Accessory Atrioventricular Pathways in Young Patients: Use of long vascular sheaths, the transseptal approach and a retrograde left posterior parallel approach, Journal of the American College of Cardiology, 21(3), 571-583 (1993). Additional catheter ablation procedures are disclosed in Swartz, Radiofrequency Endocardial Catheter Ablation of Accessory Atrioventricular Pathway Atrial Insertion Sites, Circulation, 87 (2), 487-499 (1993).
Ablation of a specific target requires precise placement of the ablation catheter within the heart. Precise positioning of the ablation catheter is especially difficult due the physiology of the heart, particularly since the heart continues to beat throughout the ablation procedures. Typically, the choice of placement of the catheter is determined by a combination of electrophysiological guidance and fluoroscopy. Fluoroscopy is placement of the catheter in relation to known features of the heart, which are marked by radiopaque diagnostic catheters that are placed in or at known anatomical structures, such as the coronary sinus, high right atrium, and the right ventricle.
Ablation procedures using guiding introducers to direct an ablation catheter to a particular location in the heart for treatment of atrial arrhythmia have been disclosed in, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,427,119, 5,497,774, 5,564,440, 5,575,766, 5,628,316, and 5,640,955. During these procedures, ablation lesions are produced in the heart.
A variety of energy sources can be used to supply the energy necessary to ablate cardiac tissue and create a permanent lesion. Such energy sources include direct current, laser, microwave, and ultrasound. Because of problems associated with the use of DC current, radiofrequency (RF) has become the preferred source of energy for ablation procedures. The use of RF energy for ablation has been disclosed, e.g., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,945,912, 5,242,441, 5,246,438, 5,281,213, 5,281,218, and 5,293,868. The use of RF energy with an ablation catheter contained within a transseptal sheath for the treatment of W-P-W in the left atrium is disclosed in Swartz et al., Radiofrequency Endocardial Catheter Ablation of Accessory Atrioventricular Pathway Atrial Insertion Sites, Circulation, 87: 487-499 (1993). See also Tracey, Radio Frequency Catheter Ablation of Ectopic Atrial Tachycardia Using Paced Activation Sequence Mapping, J. Am. Coll. Cardiol. 21: 910-917 (1993).
Conventional ablation procedures use a single electrode secured to the tip of an ablation catheter. It has become increasingly more common to use multiple electrodes affixed to the catheter body. Such ablation catheters often contain a distal tip electrode and a plurality of ring electrodes as disclosed in, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,892,102, 5,228,442, 5,327,905, 5,354,297, 5,487,385, and 5,582,609.
During conventional ablation procedures, the ablating energy is delivered directly to the cardiac tissue by an electrode on the catheter placed against the surface of the tissue to raise the temperature of the tissue to be ablated. The increase in tissue temperature also results in a rise in the temperature of blood surrounding the electrode. This rise in temperature often results in the formation of coagulum on the electrode, which in turn reduces the efficiency of the ablation electrode. Thus, to achieve efficient and effective ablation, coagulation of blood should be avoided. This coagulation problem can be especially significant when linear ablation lesions or tracks are produced because such linear ablation procedures take more time than ablation at only a single location.
The formation of linear lesions within a heart via conventional ablation tip electrode requires use of procedures such as e.g., a “drag burn.” A “linear lesion” means an elongate, continuous lesion, which may be straight or curved, that blocks electrical conduction. During a “drag burn” procedure, while energy is supplied to the electrode, the electrode is drawn across the tissue to be ablated, producing a line of ablation. Alternatively, a series of points of ablation are formed in a line created by moving the tip electrode incremental distances across the cardiac tissue. The effectiveness of these procedures depends on a number of variables such as e.g., (i) the position and contact pressure of the tip electrode of the ablation catheter against the cardiac tissue, (ii) the time that the tip electrode of the ablation catheter is placed against the tissue, (iii) the amount of coagulum formed as a result of heat generated during the ablation procedure, and (iv) other variables associated with a beating heart, especially an erratically beating heart. An uninterrupted track of cardiac tissue needs to be ablated as unablated tissue or incompletely ablated tissue may remain electrically active, thereby permitting the continuation of stray circuits that cause arrhythmia.
More efficient ablation can be achieved if a linear lesion of cardiac tissue is formed during a single ablation procedure. The production of linear lesions in the heart by use of an ablation catheter is disclosed in, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,487,385, 5,582,609, and 5,676,662. A specific series of linear lesions formed in the atria for the treatment of atrial arrhythmia are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,766.
Physical contact of the cardiac tissue with an electrode of the ablation catheter is typically used to perform these procedures on electrically inactive or non-contractile tissue. Conventional tip electrodes with adjacent ring electrodes cannot perform this type of procedure, however, due to the high amount of energy necessary to ablate sufficient tissue to produce a complete linear lesion. In addition, conventional ring electrode ablation may leave holes or gaps in a lesion, which can provide a doorway for the creation of unwanted circuits.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,193 discloses an ablation catheter for use in the heart that contains a pair of intertwined helical electrodes. The helically wound electrode is affixed to the surface of the catheter body over a distance of about eight centimeters from the distal tip of the catheter body. Other helical electrodes are disclosed in WO 95/10319 as well as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,161,952, 4,776,334, 4,860,769, 4,934,049, 5,047,026, and 5,542,928.
As discussed a variety of energy such as radiofrequency (RF), microwave, ultrasound, and laser energy have been used for ablation. With RF energy, a catheter with a conductive inner core and a metallic tip are placed in contact with the myocardium and a circuit is completed with a patch placed on the patient's body behind the heart. The catheter is coupled to a RF generator such that application of electrical energy creates localized heating in the tissue adjacent to the distal (emitting) electrode. The peak tissue temperatures during catheter delivered application of RF energy to the myocardium occur close to the endocardial surface, such that the lesion size produced is limited by the thermodynamics of radiant heat spread from the tip. The amount of heating which occurs is dependent on the area of contact between the electrode, and the tissue and the impedance between the electrode and the tissue. The higher the impedance, the lower the amount of energy transferred into the tissue.
During RF catheter ablation, local temperature elevation can result in coagulum formation on the ablation electrode, resulting in impedance rise. As the impedance increases, more energy is passed through the portion of the tip without coagulation, creating even higher local temperatures and further increasing coagulum formation and the impedance. Finally, enough blood coagulates onto the tip that no energy passes into the tissue. The catheter must now be removed from the vascular system, the tip area cleaned and the catheter repositioned within the heart at the desired location. Not only can this process be time consuming, but also it may be difficult to return to the previous location because of the reduced electrical activity in the regions, which have previously been ablated. A recent study has also demonstrated the formation of a so-called soft thrombus during experimental ablations (Demonlin et al., Soft thrombus formation in radiofrequency catheter ablation, Pacing clin. electrophysiol. 25(8): 1219-1222 (2002)). The formation of the so-called soft thrombus results from heat induced protein denaturation and aggregation and occurs independent of heparin concentration in serum.
In order to effectively cool the electrode at any possible catheter electrode orientation, it is important to maintain a saline flow rate of, for example, 20-30 ml/minute. The high saline volume can result in a deterioration of the patient's condition. In part, this occurs due to hemodilution affecting the volume, placing additional stresses on the heart/circulatory system. This can lead to edema and swelling. Thus, there is a need for a method of cooling the electrode during ablation without using an excess of saline in irrigation.
Another possible problem with open irrigated ablation catheters is that there are no physical blocks to prevent the backflow of blood when saline irrigation flow stops. There is a potential problem of blood's flowing back into the catheter through the irrigation orifices due to blood pressure inside the heart—especially inside the ventricle. This blood backflow could cause blood clotting inside the catheter, potentially resulting in catheter malfunction.
The current method of preventing backflow of blood into the catheter is maintaining a low irrigation flow rate at all times during a procedure. However, this method can result in delivery of an excess of saline to the patient's bloodstream over a long procedure. Fluid overload or hemodilution can cause many complications in heart patients. Thus, it is desirable to have a catheter which can prevent blood backflow into the catheter.